


Endure

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It took strength to endure these encounters.





	Endure

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making titles. I need more Dragon Ball smut in my life, so I have taken it upon myself to write some. Either you benefit or suffer as a result (Probs just suffer)Anyways, any feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy.

That made it twice you were denied. Not that you were counting…okay, you were definitely counting. You were brought to the threshold of pure bliss and paradise only to be denied in the final moment of relief. It was starting to get on your nerves. Your head flopped back down onto the pillow as you let out a heavy breath. Your bare skin was staring to glisten with sweat yet it did nothing to cool down your heated body. You stared at the ceiling above you, feeling the heat in your stomach slowly ebb away and leave you. You really shouldn't have expected any less. 

Hit liked to draw it out and savour the moment. Who knew when he was going to be called out for his next contract? He wanted to make each contact with you last as long as possible. He would only draw it out because he didn't want it to end just yet. He loved the way your flushed skin glowed with arousal, your face tinted red from your neck to the tips of your ears. Your kiss swollen lips were slightly parted as you gasped for air and your eyes were glazed over with a cloud of lust. Your hair splayed beneath you was tempting him to run his fingers through the soft tresses. He would never tire of seeing you like this and he would draw it out and drink every last drop.

It took strength to endure these encounters with Hit. But you were a big girl and you could take it. Sometimes, you did like to tease him, just to see if you could get under his skin and hurry it along. You were starting to get sensitive and his naked skin pressed against yours didn’t help to calm your erratic heartbeat. Nights like these you didn't think your body could take much more.

"For someone who is renowned for their speed, you sure do like to drag things out."

Your words came out in a breathless whisper, only meant for your lover to hear you. You couldn't manage much more than that. You needed to save your voice for when you really needed to scream. 

“You know my power is to time skip, right?” came Hit’s quiet response.

You opened your mouth to respond but quickly shut it when you realised the mistake you made. Oh right, time skipping didn’t have anything to do with speed. Well, they were kind of similar. Your cheeks became flush in embarrassment. It was kind of hard to concentrate when he was being insufferable.

“It…shut up. You know what I mean” you grumbled. 

You felt the mattress dip beside you as he joined you on the bed. You pouted and turned your head, refusing to meet his gaze. With a soft sigh he wrapped his fingers around your chin and with a gentle grip he drew your eyes to him.

"We have time" he said with a low rumble. "Why not enjoy it while it lasts?"

That was true, but he could only say that because he wasn't the one being edged to oblivion and back. It was just as you thought. You couldn't hurry him. He would slowly take you apart piece by piece, making sure that he memorised every little detail about you and burned it into his memory. It would keep him company on the long, cold nights away from you. 

He placed his hands on either side of your head, gazing down at you with piercing red eyes. You matched his stare, your brow furrowed in concentration. He was a blank slate and you never could truly figure out just what he was thinking. Maybe if you stared long enough you may just figure it out. 

"Turn around" he commanded. 

His words snapped you out of your stupor as you returned to reality. It took you a few seconds to process what he had just requested, or more like demanded from you. You took a deep breath as a smile tilted your lips. You hummed softly as you complied, rolling over onto your stomach. 

"Like this?" you cooed.

You raised your hips, grinding your backside into his pelvis. Though he may have worn an impassive face, other parts of his body told a different story. Not even he was immune to what was going on. You could feel his erection dig into your backside, how flushed his skin was and how badly he was aching for you. Edging you was in a way how he edged himself. 

He hissed through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into the sheets and almost tearing holes in them. He wrapped an arm around your waist, preventing you from repeating the action. You could feel his hot breath fan down your neck as he pressed his mouth against your ear. 

"Careful girl" he warned.

You still loved to test his patience. You liked seeing the cracks form in his self-control. He would like nothing more than to fuck you against the mattress but then this whole encounter would have been in vain. Drawing the encounter out only to rush it at the end? That wasn't too appealing. He still needed to savour everything that was you. No matter how much you pushed him he was not going to relent. He was going at his own pace, though the thought was tempting. He could at least give you credit for trying. After all, it would be no fun if you didn't put up a little resistance. 

He trailed his lips down the back of your neck, planting firm kisses down your spine. You shivered from the contact, enjoying the feeling of his lips against your soft skin. His lips travelled back up and you moaned softly, goosebumps erupting over your arms from the pleasurable tingles.

You gasped sharply as you felt the crown of his erection teasing your wet lips, gently gliding between your soaked folds. You tried to buck your hips and get him to go faster but his tight grip prevented that. You were forced to feel every torturous movement as he slowly sank into your aching body, not stopping until he reached the hilt. You could feel the heavy sigh that left his lips, hot against your back as he basked in the feeling. You were warm and tight around him, your velvet walls slowly getting tighter the longer he stayed still. It was in moments like these that his control was ice thin. He always had a split second to decide how quickly this was going to end. He was only just able to hold onto the ends of his control before they frayed. He had good foresight to restrain your hips before you could try and sway the situation in your favour. He would have surely lost if you rubbed your petite ass against him again. 

You released a heavy breath you didn't know you were holding when he finally started moving. He withdrew halfway only to smoothly slide back into you. The pace was slow and infuriating but you could feel the heat pooling in the pit of your stomach start to build again. You let out soft gasps and breathless moans, letting him know just how good it felt. He started planting kisses on your neck, his teeth scraping your skin and leaving red marks. You moaned and arched your back, allowing him to slip deeper inside of you.

Your arms were starting to shake and you weren't sure how much longer you could take this monotonous pace anymore. The pleasure inside you was slowly burning away but it didn't climb any higher. You needed it to climb higher. You had been waiting all evening for it to finally burst into white hot euphoria. 

"Hit please" you panted.

His lips curved into a small smirk. Ah yes, how could he forget the begging? Your voice sounded so sweet that it was always hard to deny you what you wanted. He nuzzled his nose against your neck, taking a deep breath. He could smell a mix of perfume and sex on your clammy skin. It was an intoxicating smell and his hips subtly ground into you a little harder. He hummed against you and you could feel the vibrations through your back.

"Yes?"

"Please."

His grip around your waist became tighter and you squirmed from the feeling of something iron tight around your torso strong enough to leave bruises.

"Please, what?" he rumbled.

"Ngh…Faster, please" you whined. 

Just because he liked your voice, didn't mean he was going to adhere to your request. He hummed again, acting like he was seriously considering the thought. 

"But what we have right now is good" he replied, brushing his lips against your ear.

"Fuck, I don't think I can take much more" you whimpered.

You were on the verge of tears. Your peak was so close yet still so far away. There was a way to give you what you wanted without having to compromise the languid pace he had chosen. After all, you had been so good to him tonight that he could offer you this small mercy. The hand beside your head moved as he placed it on your back. He pushed down, forcing your arms to give out and your torso to collapse onto the bed. He still had a firm grip around your waist, keeping your lower half pressed tight against him. The shift in position felt amazing and you let out a loud keen when you felt him brush against your sweet spot. 

He moved his hand up your back and gently threaded his fingers through your hair. He tugged on your hair, knowing you liked a firm grip. You moaned again, the coil in your stomach twisting as the heat churned. Each time he hit that nerve inside you it made your mind reel. The pressure was intense and you could feel the pleasure clawing at your gut like a hungry animal wanting to get out. You felt his lips on your neck again, teeth and tongue working more bruises into your skin.

All the sensations that assaulted you were too much and with an earth shattering cry you finally reached for the feeling you had been searching for. You pressed your head into the mattress, muffling your cries and wails of ecstasy as you basked in the feeling of pure bliss. 

Hit cursed under his breath, feeling your velvet walls start to clench sporadically around his cock. He knew it was the end for him. He couldn't hold back any longer as in the midst of your throes of ecstasy he went tumbling over the edge as well. 

He buried his head in the crook of your neck, hips rutting against your backside as he spilled his hot seed deep inside you. You felt the warmth spread across your abdomen and it made you shiver, the afterglow of your orgasm finally settling in. 

Hit didn't want to remove himself from you just yet. He would bask in this feeling with you as long as he possibly could. He lowered your pelvis to the mattress, gently laying himself on top of you. You turned your head as he brushed a strand of hair out of your face. He kissed your temple.

“You’re heavy” you mumbled. “Roll over.”

He complied with you. But as he rolled over, he took you with him. You let out an undignified shriek as you ended up on top of him, a bewildered look on your face. It took you a few seconds to compose yourself and you scowled down at the assassin.

“You’re such an arse” you said.

You could feel the rumble in his chest dance beneath your fingertips as he chuckled. You sighed deeply but you were too tired to move. That whole experience left you feeling boneless. You didn’t have much in you to complain anymore. This was a good a place as any to fall asleep. You could feel his fingers brush against your scalp, his digits tangled in your hair as he whispered soothing words to you. You placed your head on his chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his heart beat to lull you to sleep.


End file.
